


Upload My Heart (for all the world to see)

by silentterror



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Internet Famous, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Social Media, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Hyungwon is a well known model and travel vlogger who has an internet crush on fitness buff, Wonho, and loves food, specifically local cafes. Hoseok is an Instafamous fitness guru, under the name Wonho, who dreams of travelling like the vlogger Hyungwon. Kihyun owns a cafe and somehow gained a lot of followers because of it ??? and has a huge crush on two of his regulars. They all are just trying to live the Millennial Dream.





	Upload My Heart (for all the world to see)

**Author's Note:**

> LOL meant to write this just to hype MX fic exchange but then I fell so hard I couldn't get back up. But seriously GO SIGN UP FOR THE HALLOWEEN [FICX](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXHalloweenFicx)
> 
> Also, the pictures in this story are both highly relevant and important to the storyline. This is a multi-media fic and if you skip over the pictures you are most likely going to miss important information. But that is your choice.

  


Hyungwon's head shot up from looking at his phone. He had been sitting in his favorite cafe, Pitcher Perfect, since it opened earlier in the morning; and that was 5 hours ago. If what Wonho posted was true, Hyungwon was, at one point, in the same room as his internet crush and he had no idea. And the post was from two hours ago! How did he miss it?! He swiveled around in his bar stool, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man. He even went as far as standing from his seat to look over the other patron's heads. After imitating a meerkat for a few minutes, the tall man sat back down, dejected.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself, _the least I can do, now, is support both him and the cafe._

He quickly went to Twitter, where he knew Wonho would also post the picture, and sure enough, it was there. He typed out a short comment supporting the food at the quaint cafe and pressed post. After seeing it was successfully posted, Hyungwon looked up from his phone and glanced at the counter. He always sat at the bar stool along the wall of the front counter because he could watch the workers better. He enjoyed seeing their nimble fingers put together pastries and forming art in latte foam. But most of all, he enjoyed watching the petite man with pink hair who was always calling the shots. _Kihyun,_ his nametag read. Hyungwon never had the courage to actually talk to the man, but he had a hunch if he wasn't the owner he was at least a manager of the shop.

The first time he came into the cafe, Kihyun had made Hyungwon's Americano without even so much as a glance in the tall man's direction. He should have been offended, but Hyungwon was stricken. His taste in men was on two opposite ends of the spectrum. On one side he was super attracted to muscular men who could snap him in half if he asked; this is where Wonho fell on the scale. On the other, he was also very attracted to small, cute men, who had an attitude that was no where near their outer appearance. This side of the spectrum is most definitely where Hyungwon believed Kihyun fell.

 

* * *

 

Kihyun _loved_ his job. No one would ever be able to take that away from him, nor say otherwise. He worked hours upon hours when he was just a teenage to save the money to buy the shop his uncle was selling. In the end, his uncle gave him a discounted price and even assisted Kihyun in running the quaint cafe for the first couple of months. Two years later and Pitcher Perfect's business was booming. Not that he could take 100% of the credit; the internet played a huge role in his success.

Kihyun had always wanted to be a photographer, but he was also a realist. He knew he wouldn't be able to make a stable living off of photography so he kept it as a hobby while he worked towards owning the best cafe in the country. After Kihyun gained a few regulars, he had the idea to start taking pictures of the food and drinks his cafe served. They were aesthetically pleasing, much like the entire cafe, so it was easy to form an Instagram account showcasing the shop. Within days, Kihyun's follower count jumped from 48 to 48 thousand. And the numbers kept growing. Apparently people loved aesthetic cafes that had good, cheap food. Who knew?

After directing the full time barista Taekwoon, the shop's baker Jooheon, and the chef Seokjin, on their tasks for the day, Kihyun took to social media. He may own the shop and he may also run the place when necessary, but he also liked to call himself the store's PR director. Who else would maintain their Instagram and Twitter feeds? That is, after all, where their popularity originated.

 

 

 _Holy shit,_ Kihyun thought to himself. Not only did Wonho, the incredibly famous Instagram fitness guru, post a photo of food from his cafe, but Hyungwon, the model and travel vlogger, also retweeted it! What was Kihyun supposed to do?!

(It doesn't help he had a huge crush on both of them!)

Sure his popularity came from the internet and he had a large fanbase, but he had never had a _celebrity endorsement_ before. Without letting himself think too much further on it, he hit the like button on both of their posts and locked his phone. He needed to go bake something to calm down...

 

* * *

 

A loud shriek rang through the empty gym. Hoseok would love to pretend he wasn't the source of the noise, but there was no denying it. At least no one was there with him...

"What the actual fuck," he questioned out loud as he stared at his notification screen. It was plain as day. HumbleHuman, aka Hyungwon ~~(aka the man of Hoseok's dreams)~~ , had liked and retweeted his photo. About Pitcher Perfect nonetheless! Where his number one In Real Life crush worked! What was his life coming to?? He needed to scream to someone. asap. 

 

 

There was no hope for him. Minhyuk was still in class, probably making eyes at that Changkyun boy, and Hyunwoo would never be able to fully comprehend the world of social media. He still struggled with even setting his profile picture, for crying out loud.

Sighing, Hoseok slid down the mirror wall in the gym he co-owned. Living life as Wonho, the borderline egotistical fitness buff, on Instagram, was more stressful than one would think. He had a lot of appearances to uphold. God forbid he slip up and someone figure out he was gay, or where he lived, or worked, or anything personal at all. His life would become a living hell. But he couldn't help relishing in some of the perks. Especially when the perks came in the form of the attention from his own idols.

Maybe he would, actually, be able to start a conversation with the elusive model one day. But today, was definitely not that day.

Damn, he needed a drink.

~~(Preferably in the form of a milkshake with lots of chocolate.)~~

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> While I do edit all of the photos of the social media myself, it should be said that any photos of food and the like that I use, are not mine. They are straight off of google. -shrug-


End file.
